eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Pillars of Flame Timeline
*''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of September 2018.'' The Pillars of Flame is difficult to transverse on ground as there are hordes of creatures lurking in every corner to put your adventuring days to an end. Use this timeline to help you stay safe and focused so you don't absentmindedly wander into a Sandscrawler goblin camp or a Windsister harpy nest. Through this timeline you will come to learn more about the Desert of Ro and this arid, plateaued region of it. Many different factions claim territory in this zone and whatever your questing style, you will play an integral role in shaping the destinies of these desert-dwelling societies. NPC Quests Swiftrider's Caravan *'45 ' **Alternatively, you can complete 45 from examining the caravan wreckage at . However the two quests are mutually exclusive and cannot be shared, i.e. you can only complete one of them. Missing Caravan is the preferable one as it rewards gear. #'55 ' #'56 ' Sergeant Tuskin :Part of the Ghassan the Trader Timeline #'51 Scouting and Stingers' #'53 Sandscrawler Studies' #'54 The Prophet Problem' #'53 Quarry Quibbles' #'54 Hide for a Hide' #'57 Amongst the Mad' #'55 Grueling Times' #*You may progress up to this quest without completing the Ghassan the Trader Timeline quests from the the Sinking Sands, but in order to be offered the next quest you must complete them. #'55 Of an Order' #'55 Skills of the Char`Gin' #'58 In the Pick of Time' #'58 Divine Retribution' #'59 Drowned Treasures' #'60 Into the Past' The Cave of Knowledge These are all found within the instance, The Cave of Knowledge, however they enter the Quest Journal under the Pillars of Flame. *'58 ' *'58 ' *'59 ' T'Narev Master Akuno Beslin *'55 ' Master's Plateau Master Irudan Ortai *'55 ' Book Quests *'60 Pillars of Flame Creature Cataloging' Heritage Quests The following are heritage quests that start in the Pillars of Flame. *'55 An Ancient Desert Power' - examine a piece of ancient parchment, a body drop that has its highest drop rate from Raja the Sunspeaker Other Quests These quests involve the Pillars of Flame, but are not necessarily part of its timeline. *'55 The Tablets of the Blademaster' - examine the , a chest drop from in the Clefts of Rujark at * - part of the Maj'Dul Timeline * - part of the Shimmering Citadel Timeline *Wrapping It All Up - part of the Peacock Club Timeline Ashen Order Timeline These quests are only for characters of Good-alignment and involve the Ashen Order. Shu Fang Qi #'55 ' #'56 ' #'57 ' #'56 ' #'58 ' #'59 ' #'60 ' #'55 ' #'60 ' Ashen Disciples Timeline These quests are only for characters of Evil-alignment and involve the Ashen Disciples. Shing Ho #'55 ' #'56 ' #'57 ' #'56 ' #'58 ' #'59 ' #'60 ' #'55 ' #'60 ' Collections :See: The Pillars of Flame Collection Quests Discoveries :See: The Pillars of Flame Discovery Locations Named Monsters :See: The Pillars of Flame Named Monsters Lore & Legend *Lore and Legend: Djinn *Lore and Legend: Naga *Lore and Legend: Harpy Category:Desert of Flames